Edits from Judgement From Outer Space
by jjessie3d
Summary: Steve and Diana have their first argument over Andros...it was never dealt with. This is what might have happened in the aftermath.


Extra scenes from Judgment from Outer Space 

_ This is after Steve and Diana's argument over Andros when Steve dismisses Diana _

Diana walked into the restroom and splashed some water on her face. She loved Steve but he could be so stubborn.

She had never spoken that harshly to Steve, but she was so frustrated. She knew she had shocked and angered him, but she was angry too.

She was the only one in the world who knew that if Andros were killed, the Earth would be destroyed. She tried to tell Steve, but he wouldn't listen to her as Diana. And things were too busy to whirl into Wonder Woman to confront him.

Diana dried off her face. She would go have lunch, and when she got back, she would act as if nothing had happened. She felt so limited in her role as Diana Prince.

Steve sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. He couldn't concentrate. He'd never got into an argument with Diana before. She was right, he knew. But he was a soldier. He was paid to follow orders, not to think about the consequences of his actions.

Oh well, he thought. He had sent Etta after Diana to tell her to meet Andros at the Library of Congress. Hopefully she'll understand that he sent her there to support Andros. He cared what happened to the man. He just couldn't tell anyone that.

Steve's heart froze as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. Nazi's had gotten into the Library of Congress and kidnapped Andros. Wonder Woman and a secret service man were found unconscious and the Library was a mess. Where was Diana? Why didn't he realize how dangerous it would be for Diana to be around Andros? Had she been kidnapped too, or was she lying somewhere unconscious? Steve rushed out of his office, going through his last argument with Diana in his head.

Steve took one last look around the Library. Everyone had left but him. He had looked around to make sure they hadn't missed anything. As he walked into the hallway entrance, a white object on the floor in the corner caught his eye. He walked over, scarcely breathing. It was a WAVE hat; the kind Diana wore. He picked it up and sure enough, printed in neat black ink on the inside was D. Prince.

Steve made one last search of the Library. Diana had been here! Where was she now? Had she been foolish enough to try to stop the Nazi's from kidnapping Andros? She had spoken so passionately about Andros and his safety. Steve wouldn't be surprised. Disappointment surged through him as he realized Diana was not there and had left no other clues. He had every man available out looking for Andros. Well, Steve decided, if Diana was with Andros, they would find her too. He didn't like the idea of his shy, conservative secretary being taken by the Nazi's.

Steve was so happy wonder Woman was okay. He was in her hospital room and had just helped her into a chair. He was concerned. He'd never seen Wonder Woman look so weak and frail. If they had gotten the best of Wonder Woman, what chance did poor Diana have?

"Wonder Woman, did you happened to see Diana at the Library of Congress? I sent her over there long before the attacks to keep an eye on Andros. They didn't find her anywhere near the library and to tell you the truth, I'm worried."

Wonder Woman faltered. She had already incurred Steve's wrath once today as Diana. How would he feel if Diana had disobeyed him and not gone to the Library? Especially after their very first argument?

She had more important things to worry about right now, though. She'd make sure Diana smoothed things over with Steve when all of this was over.

"I didn't see her Steve. She probably went to get help."

"No, I thought of that. If she had, she would have either shown up at the Library or back at the office. What's worse, I found her hat at the library hallway. She is always careful about wearing her hat outdoors. This is just not like Diana."

Wonder Woman thought back to the attack on the Nazi's. She remembered entering the library to find Andros being attacked and then running off to whirl into Wonder Woman. Had she left her hat there in her rush to aid Andros?

"I'm sure she'll turn up, Steve. I wouldn't worry. She's probably out helping in some way."

"I'm sure you're right Wonder Woman. I just wish she'd call. We had a small argument and if anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself."

Wonder Woman smiled inwardly. So he did care about Diana. She would have to make sure Steve received a message from Diana before she went off to find Andros.

The following day Diana walked into her office and froze. She'd forgotten to leave a message for Steve! She'd been missing as Diana for almost 24 hours. After talking to Andros' people, she had gone home. The poison had really taken a toll on her and she went to bed.

Steve jumped up and ran toward her. He had a rumpled look and Diana wondered if he'd spent the night at the office again. "Diana, oh Diana, are you okay?" He asked, taking her in his arms for a brief hug. Then he held her at arms length his voice laced with anger. "Where have you been!? I've been calling all over!"

Relying on her quick-thinking skills, Diana formed a story. "Oh Steve, when I got to the Library, I saw the Nazi's closing in on Andros so I went for help. When I got back, they were putting Andros in a car. I hailed a taxi and followed them—"

"Diana!" Steve's anger had turned to concern. "What a foolish thing to do! You could have been hurt!"

Diana looked down. She wished Steve would let go of her. "I'm sorry Steve. I just didn't know what to do. Anyway, I didn't do a very good job. After about an hour we lost them. I gave up and when I went to call you, I realized I'd given most of my money to the taxi driver. I barely had enough money to get back by bus."

"You could have called me! I would have come got you!"

"I know, sir, but with Andros missing, I knew you'd be busy and I didn't want to bother you."

Steve let go of Diana's arms but still watched her sternly. But his voice softened. "Diana, I would never be too busy to help you. Now, if you ever need help, in any way, I want you to call me. That's an order Yeoman Prince."

Diana smiled and shyly looked up at Steve. "Yes sir. I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep better tabs on Andros."

Steve patted her shoulder. "Don't you worry about that. You went above and beyond the call of duty. You just gave me quite a scare. The Nazi's almost killed Wonder Woman. I shutter at the thought of what would have happened if they had seen you. And then I found your hat, I was sure they'd kidnapped you."

Diana gasped. "Is Wonder Woman alright?"

Steve smiled. "Yes, she was able to shrug off the poison and last night went looking for the spaceship. I haven't seen her since. I just hope she had better luck than we did.

End tag: after Diana assures Steve that Wonder Woman would never leave Earth, or him—er them. 

Diana smiled, covering up her mistake. She knew personally that Wonder Woman would never leave Earth, or Steve, but Diana wasn't supposed to know that. She was just glad that Andros was safely gone and that the whole incident was behind her. Things had been a little strained over the last couple of weeks with Steve, but it seemed to be getting better.

"Listen, Diana," Steve started, looking uncomfortable. He wouldn't meet her eyes. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being so cross with you about Andros—"

"Oh, that's all right sir, I overstepped by bounds—"

"No, Diana, you didn't. You were right. You'd think I'd learn by now to trust your instincts. It's just, when I'm given an order, I have to carry it out whether I agree with it or not."

"I understand, sir."

Steve looked at her and smiled. "I wish I could be as forgiving and understanding as you are, Diana." He felt so relieved they had gotten that out in the open.

Diana stood up. "I think all of us want to be that, Steve, but it took a great deal of courage to apologize to me. And I thank you for that."

Steve blushed. What a wonder his secretary was.


End file.
